Because You're Mine
by tatortot
Summary: chap six up! ron tells hermione how he feels about her(finally) krum gets jealous. neville and ginny start dating. harry gets jealous. when hermione dumps ron to save harry, how long will it take for ron to forgive her? RR plz! RW::HG HP::GW NL::GW
1. The Memory

Because You're Mine  
By Tatortot  
Chp. One  
The Memory  
  
Ronald Weasley sat on his bed in his dormitory at Hogwarts, twiddling his thumbs, bored out of his mind. All of the other boys were asleep, and Harry was snoring VERY loudly.  
  
Just when he thought he could die of boredom, Hermione snuck in.  
  
"Ron?" she asked. "Are you awake?"  
  
"'Course," Ron said, pulling back the curtains on his four poster.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"I realized that."  
  
"Harry snores?" Hermione asked, inviting herself to sit on Ron's bed.  
  
"Yep. Neville used to, but ever since he started dating Ginny, he just stopped."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The reason why Hermione and Ron were still awake was because of what had happened two hours earlier.  
  
--*--*--*--FLASHBACK--*--*--*--  
  
Hermione was in the Common Room reading, barely awake. Her eyes would close and open, not blink for a second.  
  
Ron was watching her. Watching her very closely. When he noticed that she was reading a parchment placed in a book, not a book, he became interested.  
  
"A letter from Vicky?" he asked her.  
  
"No!" Hermione said, shocked.  
  
"A letter to Vicky?"  
  
"What if it was?"  
  
"It is, isn't it? You're writing a love letter to your dear Vicky--"  
  
"Ron, there is NOTHING going on with me and Viktor. And it's NOT a love letter to him. It's just-"  
  
"So it is to him, isn't it? It's-"  
  
"Ronald Weasley, if you don't shut up and let me explain, I will write to your Mum and tell her that you broke into Snape's office and stole potions ingredients!"  
  
"Blackmail isn't like you, 'Mione."  
  
"Yeah, but it works. So shut up, or I'll tell her. Remember?" Hermione mocked her voice to a shrill Mrs. Weasley, "If you put another toe out of line, we'll bring you straight. Back. Home!'"  
  
Ron nodded. "Okay, I'll shut up. I'll even raise my hand when I have a question. Ma'am."  
  
"Okay. First of all, it is a letter to Viktor. But it isn't a love letter. It's a congratulations letter."  
  
Ron raised his hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What kind of congratulations letter? Why are you congratulating him?"  
  
"For his latest Qudditch win and for getting the guts to ask out his crush, who said yes."  
  
"It's you, isn't it?" Ron yelled, forgetting her threat.  
  
"Ron. Okay. I do not want to go out with Krum! I only did at the Yule Ball because the guy I liked didn't ask me. And if I did, why would I congratulate him? 'Oh, yeah, I'll go out with you! By the way, congrats! You have a great girlfriend!' No, Ron, it doesn't work that way."  
  
"Who's the guy you liked? Percy?"  
  
"No, and he's much too older."  
  
Ron snorted. Percy was only a year older than Krum.  
  
"Second of all," Hermione said. "There isn't anything going on with Krum and me. We're just friends."  
  
"Nothing? There's nothing going on with you and Krum?" Ron asked, taken aback. He completely forgot the process of raising his hand. Hermione didn't care, though.  
  
She got up off of her chair and walked over to where he was standing. "Would it bother you if there was?"  
  
Ron didn't say anything.  
  
Hermione moved closer to him, so they were just a foot apart. "Ron? Would it matter to you?"  
  
She walked even closer, and they were just six inches apart.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Three inches.  
  
Ron was just in a dazed look, staring into her cinnamon eyes, touching her smooth face, dreaming about her soft lips. and before he knew it, he filled in the space between them, wrapping his arms around her waist, and he kissed her.  
  
Hermione slid her hand through his hair, kissing him back. After a few moments, their eyes still closed, they pulled apart slowly.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, it would matter to me." Then he ran away and up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. He yelled, "'Night, 'Mione!" And hurried into the dormitories where he changed into his pajamas and sat on his bed thinking, for two hours.  
  
--*--*--*--END FLASHBACK--*--*--*-- 


	2. Happy Birthday, Mione

Because You're Mine   
By: Tatortot   
Chapter Two   
Happy Birthday, 'Mione   
  
"'Mione?" Ron asked, breaking the silence. She was wearing her pajamas, too, which was just a silk gown that went to her knees.   
  
"Yes, Ron?"   
  
"Umm, I have something for you. I made it last summer, and I thought it could be your birthday present."   
  
Ron got off of the bed and opened his trunk. He pulled out a quilt that had moving pictures of Ron and Hermione.   
  
Hermione gasped. "Oh my Gosh! It's gorgeous!"   
  
She traced the face of a Ron who was hugging Hermione. It was when she was just revived from being Petrified.   
  
Hermione felt a tear roll down her face as she looked at pictures of exchanging Christmas gifts, eating in the Great Hall, hanging out at the Burrow, smiling and laughing constantly. There was one of Ron all alone, and he was waving at Hermione, who was now sobbing silently. The 'Picture Ron' held up a sign that said, 'Happy Birthday, 'Mione.'   
  
It was a very recent picture because he was very muscular and he just recently got those over the summer from working out and playing extreme Quidditch.

"R-Ron!" Hermione said. "Th-thank you so much! Oh, Ron, you're so sweet!"

She wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug. For ten minutes straight, she couldn't get over about how sweet he was and how wonderful the quilt was.

"'Mione?" Ron asked, staring at his feet and fiddling with his hands.

"Yes, Ron?"

"Umm... you probably know this already, but--er--I--I love you. I love you more than anything else in the whole world."

When he heard no response, he looked up into her cinnamon eyes, that were building up with tears.

"'Mione? What's wrong."

"Nothing," Hermione said, allowing a single tear trickle down her cheek. "Nothing, it's just that I love you, too, and it's been too perfect and you're so sweet and er, handsome," she said, eyeing his body, because his pajamas were only boxers. "And--er--I've never felt so happy in my entire life, and it's just so.. wonderful." she finished.

Relieved that they were happy tears, Ron tucked a loose hair of hers behind her ear and gently wiped away her tears that were now falling very fluently.

When the two of them made eye contact again, Hermione leaned in for a kiss, and Ron followed her lead. They closed their eyes and wrapped their arms around each other. When their lips met, Hermione leaned in more and Ron fell backwards onto the bed, Hermione on top of him. They rolled over and moved their lips apart. They lay, side by side, thinking the same thing: 'This is definately love.'

"Er--" Ron started, but Hermione put her fingers to his lips. She only removed it slowly and kissed him.

"Well, that was pathetic," Ron teased.

"Sorry."

"No, it was fine!" Ron said, taken aback. He didn't mean to insult her. "It was short and sweet, like you!"

Hermione smiled at this and said, "It's okay, you didn't offend me or anything."

Ron smiled the famous Ron Weasley grin and embraced her in a hug. "I'd never want to hurt you, Hermione. I didn't mean to make you as a last resort in our fourth year."

"I should have told you how I felt about you a long time ago."

"I should have been with you when you went to the library to get information on basilisks. I should have protected you."

"I should have been there for you always."

"You were. You were in my heart and always will be. I love you, Hermione Granger. I always will. You're always there for me as long as I love you."

"I love you too, Ron." Hermione leaned in for a kiss that was very passionate. She loved him very much, and he was a very sweet boy.

"'Mione? Would you be my girlfriend?"

"I thought I was already, I mean after what's happened and all. But yes, I will," Hermione answered.

Ron hugged her again, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N NEXT FEW CHAPPIES:

~The next morning, Harry finds them

~Hermione writes in her diary about Ron and how she feels about him

~A night of Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, and Seven Minutes In Heaven

~Hermione tells Krum about her and Ron and how happy she is, Krum writes back, very ahem MAD

~The Christmas Ball, Neville and Ginny go together, Harry explodes and casts a few spells

~ AND MANY MORE!!!

  



	3. The Next Morning

Because You're Mine

By: Tatortot

Chapter Three

The Next Morning

'Disclaimer--dont own HP

A/N-- Thanks for my reviews! I'll be looking forward for more!!! =D

"RON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!"

Immediately, Ron jerked awake, looking around for who was yelling. When he saw Harry standing over his bed, he opened his eyes widely.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU AND HERMIONE DOING?"

Hermione was sleeping, her head on Ron's chest, and looked very cute. He didn't want to wake her, so he slid out from underneath her, and dragged Harry out into the Common Room.

"Harry--" he began, ready to explain.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU HIT ON HERMIONE ONLY FEET AWAY FROM ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Harry repeated.

"Harry, shut up and let me explain."

Harry, rather reluctantly, shut his mouth. He folded his arms across his bare chest, he, too slept only in boxers, and flopped onto a nearby armchair.

"First of all, I did not HIT on Hermione. We just fell asleep. I would NEVER try to have sex with her in the dormitories. Expecially if we just started dating---"

"WHAT?!?" Harry yelled, jumping up from the chair.

"We just started going out last night---"

"WHAT?!?!"

"It just sort of happened. I mean, we were sitting in the common room talking, and the next--"

"WHAT?!?!?!?"

"Bloody hell," Ron mumbled. "HARRY JAMES POTTER SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW AND LET ME EXPLAIN!"

Harry shut his mouth again and flopped on the armchair.

"Okay. I'll tell you all that happened......"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~F I F T E E N M I N U T E S L A T E R~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And then I woke up and you were yelling at me."

Harry sighed. He felt awful for yelling at Ron. "Sorry I flipped out. I mean, it just comes as a shock when you wake up and find your two best friends sleeping in the same bed. And I've been kind of on-the-edge since...." Harry stopped there, his voice trailing off.

"Since Ginny and Neville started dating?"

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"OH! Nevermind," Ron said quickly. Why was he so thick! Ginny made him promise that he wouldn't tell Harry. She knew he'd get upset, but for five years she liked him, and he never did anything about it, and she needed to move on. He still fancied her, and almost as much as Ron fancied Hermione, so they knew he'd be upset. VERY upset.

"I was gonna say 'since Sirius died'! Oh my God, Oh my God, this-this isn't happening! It--it can't be happening?" Harry began pacing back and forth around the room, and talking to himself.

Ron quietly backed away and tip-toed up to the boy's dormitories. When he walked in, Hermione was sitting cross-legged on his bed. "'Morning, 'Mione," he sighed.

"Oh, 'Morning, Ron. Does--er--does Harry know?"

"Yeah. And he was completely cool about it.......no yelling.......no jealousy.....nutten," Ron said sarcastically as he plopped onto the bed next to Hermione.

"Hmmmm.... he knows about Ginny and Neville?"

"Now he does, yeah."

"Hmmmm."

"What?"

"Well," Hermione said matter-of-factly, "What would you do if you woke up and saw your two best friends sleeping--er---in the same bed, then you find out that your crush--who has a crush on you, as well----is dating someone? I mean, I'd feel awful. Excpecially if my Godfather died not too long ago.... I just---I think we should be careful for Harry."

"Where is this leading?"

"Er--well, you know I love you, but I think we should just stay friends until Harry cools down a bit."

"W--What? Are--are you breaking up with me? B-because you don't want to hurt Harry's feelings?"

"Well---er---no, but.....Oh for Heaven's sake, Ron. I love you... You know that, right?"

Ron nodded, so Hermione continued, "But, Harry is just---really sensitive right now, and he might be a bit jealous about me and you, and then the Ginny-and-Neville thing, I just think we should--er--"

"Break up?"

"Well---yeah. I didn't think about it last night, but Harry's really at a bad time right now, and the last thing he needs is his three closest friends to start dating people and leave him as a singled-out person and--er---"

"So you care more about Harry's feelings than mine?"

"No---"

"Well, then what? What are you trying to say other than the fact that you're breaking up with me?" Ron asked, his voice rising.

"I care about your feelings more than anyone else's, Ron, but I worry about Harry's **actions. **The next thing you know, Parvati Patil will slip into his bed, butt-naked, thinking it was Dean's. If something like that occured, Harry could do something very stupid."

"Right. I--I guess you're right, Hermione, you're always right."

"When did you all of the sudden call me 'Hermione'?"

"Well, 'Mione' was for when you were mine, and I loved you, but now, you're just Hermione. Always right. 

Always looking up at the boy who lived, down at the poor, sidekick, ugly Ron. 'Cause that's what I'll always be: Just Ron." And with that, Ron stood up and walked out into the common room, where Harry was sitting on the couch, and out the Portrait Hole.

A/N: Bet you didn't expect that, did ya? Next Chapters: 

~Hermione and Harry's talk... ^_^

~A night of Truth Or Dare, Spin The Bottle, and Seven Minutes In Heaven

~Hermione's diary entry

~Ron and Hermione's month w/o each other

~Christmas Ball

~AND MANY MORE!


	4. Harry And Hermione's Talk

Because You're Mine

By: Tatortot

Chapter Four

Harry And Hermione's Talk

disclaimer-dont own HP

A/N- wish i did

When Ron walked out of the Portrait Hole, Harry saw the look of sadness and hurt on his face, so he got up and walked into the dormitories.

Hermione looked up, hoping it was Ron, but when she saw Harry, she said, "Oh," and looked back down at the floor.

"So, you think I'll attack someone if another bad thing happens?" Harry asked.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking up from the floor.

Harry held up one of Fred and George's Expandable Ears. "I never thought they'd come in handy."

"Harry--I--"

"No, I understand. You think I'm a nut."

"No--I---"

"But you'll hurt Ron's feelings to save my life. If I was in love as much as you are, I wouldn't care if my best friend was a nut and would do something harmful."

  
"Harry---I---"

"You know, I never understood smart girls. Or, at least, not you...."

"HARRY POTTER!" Hermione had jumped up from Ron's bed and her fists were clenched, she was steaming.

Harry backed down and sat on his bed, staring up at Hermione.

"Okay, if you heard the whole story, then you should know that I love Ron, I love him very much....But I---I love you, too---in the friendly way, mind you---and I don't want to put yourself or others in danger by Ron and I dating. I think---"

"So you DO think I'm a nut?"

"Harry, shut up and don't interrupt. If you do, I'll tell Cho that you killed Cedric."

"Blackmail isn't like you, Hermione."

"Yeah, but it works."

"Fine. I'll shut up."

"Good." Hermione let out a big sigh. "Harry, I think you're a bit on-the-edge, and I'm sure you know it. But after your four best friends---er---pass away, start dating, and stuff, you could do anything out of stress and depression. I just think that you know, we should keep it cool for a while."

"Yeah? And hurt Ron's feelings?"

"I'm not trying to. And you know that. I just think he'd understand, is all....."

"Well, he understands that you care more about what I'll do with you two together, rather than what HE'LL do with you two NOT together. Just listen, Hermione. Ron loves you like hell. And he's going to love you for a long time. I understand that. I don't want to be the reason of him being miserable. Now, go make up with him, 'cause he'll be miserable without you. And vice versa. Trust me," Harry added when Hermione tried to argue.

"Fine. I'll talk to him. But I DOUBT he'll listen, let alone forgive me."

"He will if he loves you enough," Harry answered.

Hermione stood up and walked out the dormitories, then out the Portrait Hole. She didn't know where to look. Maybe the Great Hall?? The Quidditch Pitch?? The boys' bathroom on the third floor?? She decided she'd try the Great Hall first. He was probably hungry.

A/N Sorry so short. i couldn't think of anything else for Harry adn Hermione to say.. ^_^ well, heres the next few chaps:

~Hermione and Ron's month without each other

~Hermione's diary entry

~A night of Truth Or Dare, Spin The Bottle, and Seven Minutes In Heaven

~Jealousy. After ^ the night of games

~Christmas Ball

~AND MORE!!

  



	5. You Can't Choose Who You Fall In Love Wi...

Because You're Mine  
  
by tatortot  
  
Chapter Five  
  
You Can't Choose Who You Fall In Love With  
  
Disclaimer- NOT JKR  
  
A/N- I am SOOO sorry it took forever to update. three chappies up at once!  
  
Notes to all my reviewers:  
  
TaoRen-Thanks a BUNCHES!! Yay! You think I'm a good writer. *runs around room screaming, occasionally running into walls* It's okay that you didn't review sooner.  
  
tje-82871-Well, I'm glad you think it was a good start, but there WILL be more hermione/ron. You just haven't noticed that I've updated.  
  
Shorty McMelon- Thanx! I get so excited over good reviews! (like yours) Yes, Ron and Hermione are great together...*sigh* Can't wait for another review! *pouts with puppy eyes and fat lip* pweeezzze!!  
  
hermioneandron1- It's good that you like it.  
  
RonandHerm4eva- Yes, it's good, huh? J/K. Let's see..there'll be more....NOW!!! I'm a bit hyper....*blame it on the mountain dew*  
  
IceLily- I'm continuing...! (Sorry. Just not much else to say.)  
  
EvilMicella- I'm so happy that so many people love my story! YIPPEE!!!!!! *jumps up and down excitedly*  
  
Sammi- Yay! You like my story...this calls for a celebration!  
  
kitty- *gasps* I'm so...touched! ::shyly blushes::  
  
paulo_j1983- It'll be Neville/Ginny and Harry/Ginny the whole story.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall and searched up and down the Gryffindor table--no sight of Ron.  
  
She looked EVERYWHERE for him--even the boy's bathroom on the third floor. She couldn't find him. She gave up and walked into the library to check out a few books, and saw Ron there. In the least expected place for Ron to be in, there he was.  
  
"Ron--we need to talk."  
  
"Why? I think you made yourself clear," Ron grunted, grabbing the nearest book and turning pages and looking at the book--his eyes weren't moving at all.  
  
"No, Ron. I didn't. I made a huge mistake. I--"  
  
"And I did too. And that was loving you." Ron got up from the table and walked quickly out of the library, leaving the sixteen-year-old Hermione to cry.  
  
--*--*--*--*--*--*--  
  
It was a lonely month. For everyone. Ron wanted to apologize and be Hermione's friend--or perhaps even more--and Hermione wanted so much to make up with him. She was terribly sorry for hurting Ron and worrying about Harry--it was an awful thing to do.  
  
Usually, it was the four of them: Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. But now, it was Ginny and Neville, Harry and Hermione, (A/N- don't worry- they're just friends in a fight with Ron) and Ron.  
  
Ron was mad at Harry for being the reason for him and Hermione breaking up--which was exactly what Harry predicted--and pretended to be mad at Hermione because she ignored him. He was good at being mad at her, too, because whenever he saw her, she was with Harry. And that made Ron jealous. Or if she was alone, he would look at her and picture her and Krum snogging, which would make his face go red with hatred.  
  
He did feel sorry, though. He said the worst thing imaginable--and that was 'regretting falling in love.' It wasn't true. He loved Hermione. He always had, always will. And he doesn't regret it, either. He's glad it happened. She makes him so happy. And it wasn't a mistake. You can't choose who you fall in love with. But if he could, he'd still be in love with Hermione.  
  
Harry was mad at Neville and ignored Ginny. He loved her so much, but she didn't, obviously. He wishes he would have realized he loved her sooner--before she started dating Michael, Dean, or Neville.  
  
He figured out--not too long ago--that he was in love with Ginny. The love grew stronger daily, until now he was head-over-heels. Harry and Ron weren't talking to each other, so Harry only had Hermione, which wasn't at ALL what he wanted.  
  
Hermione was mad at herself for dumping Ron. But he hurt her, and those words left a scar on her heart. She didn't know what to do. She loved him, and he loved her, she knew it, but he was ignoring her. It seemed as though Ron has moved on. He hasn't said anything to her for a month--and vice versa. But they both wanted to SO much.  
  
Ginny didn't really like Neville. He was just a cover-up for trying to get over Harry, and he asked her out. It's hard to break a shy boy's heart. And she figured that using Neville would be easier than using Dean or Michael. But she REALLY whished Harry loved her the way she loved him. But, you know, you can't choose who you fall in love with.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
a/n- i KNOW its short, but i didnt know what else to say...next few chappies:  
  
hermione writes a note to ginny  
  
ron finds it, they make up  
  
hermione writes to krum  
  
krum writes back  
  
more to come... 


	6. Dear Ginny

Because You're Mine  
  
by tatortot  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Dear Ginny  
  
disclaimer- just look at the other chapters..i AM NOT JKROWLING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
a/n review  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I'm sorry for hurting Ron's feelings. I was just confused. I miss him SO much! I love him! Today I saw him and Lavender Brown. He looked pretty happy. She was fluttering her eyebrows and giggling at everything he said. I swear if I would have been 1% madder, she wouldn't have woken up the next morning.  
  
~Hermione  
  
Merlin, that's harsh. And just tell me why we're throwing notes across the common room.  
  
-Ginny Hunny  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Because I don't feel like moving off of my butt and too many people here, so I can't exactly yell over to you. But, besides that. Is there any way to get your brother to talk to me?  
  
~Hermione  
  
No.  
  
Ginny!!!!! I need help! I love him.  
  
Wow...the 'L' word. Must be real, huh?  
  
VIRGINIA MARGARET WEASLEY!!!!  
  
Wow. Okay, I'm here. It's just that my brother's annoying and I don't like talking about him.  
  
Thank you. I miss Ron so much. I love him and I dream about him day and night. I can't stop thinking about him. I hate myself for dumping him and hurting his feelings. I'll never be happy again until I have him in my arms.  
  
::tear:: How much do you love him?  
  
I'd die for him. I would kill (and I almost did) to marry him. I can't sleep at night, and when I do, it's all about him. I love him so much, that I cry gallons of tears daily when we're alone. I love him more than you love Harry.  
  
Herm, I'm over Harry. I'm done with him!  
  
But you don't love Neville. You're just dating him for the same reason you dated Michael and Dean last year.  
  
And what is that?  
  
You're trying to forget Harry 'cause you think that he'll never feel the same way about you. You say you're over him and you date other people--only to try to forget him.  
  
Well, Neville's sweet. I can't break his heart! He really likes me....  
  
Forget Neville! What about Ron?  
  
Do what you do, Herm.  
  
Huh?  
  
Ginny?  
  
GINNY!?!? What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Nevermind....good night  
  
----------------------------------  
  
a/n next chappie-------Ron finds it!!! hehehe. 


End file.
